bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Upgradeatron
The Upgradeatron is a bizarre tower with a crudload of upgrades. Not all of them make sense. It costs $1337 on medium. It resembles a Dart Monkey, but it glows orange and phases between normal and completely invisible. It has 137 health, and pops 7 layers off of bloons, 13 to MOAB-class bloons. Note that third-tier upgrades and beyond are not mutually exclusive with this tower. Oh, and it launches ordinary darts. Upgrades Path 1 Double L33Tness Cost: $2674 Description: Doubles its everything. Health, fire rate, and popped layers' values are doubled. Reversed L33T Cost: $7331 Description: Reverses L33T polarity, increasing its POWAH! Health is changed from 274 to 472; fire rate stays the same. It now pops 41 layers off of bloons, 62 to MOAB-class bloons. De-L33T Ray Cost: $9001 Description: Adds a De-L33T ray that De-L33Ts L33T stuff. It retains power of Reversed L33T, but it fires a continual beam of De-L33T that reduces the health of anything with 1337 or more health down to 1336 health, as well as nulifying any and all abilities they have if this happens. This is the first upgrade on this path that changes how it looks. L33Tbliteration Cost: $13337 Description: The De-L33T ray and the normal attack are overridden with the L33Tbliteration ray. As mentioned, the two attacks this line is centered around are removed in favor of the L33Tbliteration ray - a destructive beam that pops 1337 layers per tick, with a pierce of 13337. It also instantly pops bloons with health greater than 1 billion. Power Regain Cost: $1009 Description: One thousand dollars equals regain. Regains the basic attack and the De-L33T ray. The L33Tbliteration ray is retained still. Path 2 Four Arms Cost: $777 Description: Mutates the Upgradeatron so it has an extra pair of arms. It fires two Upgradeatron darts at a time. Bigger Brain Cost: $616 Description: Doubles its brain size, causing a bunch of cool stuff to happen. It fires with double the range. Its arms now fire independantly and its free arms fire frisbees that pop 1 layer off of bloons and curve in their path. Tesla Power Cost: $1373 Description: Grasps the power of lightning because roffle. Fires 2-0 Apprentice lightning, but this lightning pops 2 layers and can strike up to 1009 bloons at once. Two-Faced Monkey Cost: $0.05 Description: Gets a split personality. Every 30 seconds, it alternates between being neutral (acts normally) and hyper angry (Fires 10 times faster on everything). Description says all. What is this I don't even Cost: $3 Description: Apparently the Upgradeatron has a third upgrade path. Who knew? You unlock the special third upgrade path. Path 3 Back to the Beginning Cost: $-2674 Description: Every and all upgrade is removed. Other paths are locked now. Problem? Yep. That's what it does. Ka Cost: $12 Description: Shoots tiny bursts of energy that pop 1 layer off of the nearest 4 bloons. Again, see description. Me Cost: $34 Description: Two tiny bursts of energy are fused into a small one that pops 2 layers off of the nearest 8 bloons. Desc. Ha Cost: $56 Description: Fuses two small bursts of energy into a normal one that pops 4 layers off of the nearest 16 bloons. Desc. ME Cost: $78 Description: Medium energy burst nao. Pops 8 layers off of the nearest 32 bloons. HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Cost: $90 Description: Fires a continual beam of deth (Not death) that pops 16 layers off of any bloons nearby. DERP. DESC TIME Wait I'm not... Cost: $5407 Description: Gets confused, and now fires two beams of energy at random. He still only hits bloons. Lololol desc A saiyan! Cost: $9 Description: Stops firing beams, and begins sitting on a rock in a position of deep thinking. It thinks bloons out of existance. Literally. Pay me $10 and I'll tell you what I know Cost: $10 Description: Unlocks PATH 4! Yep. Path 4 Here we go again Cost: $0.50 Description: Stays on its rock, but appears annoyed. Nothing happens, really, besides bloon popping. Time to play some BTD6 Cost: $210 Description: Gets the monkey a laptop so it can play BTD6. Still pops bloons. Rank ∞ Cost: $30 Description: The monkey reaches Rank ∞, the highest rank ever. Range is doubled. I don't want to do this plot Cost: $9001 Description: Finds the Aurae Saga and decides that he finds it uninteresting. Nothing new happens yet. Thank goodness I took programming Cost: $1337 Description: Begins hacking into NinjaKiwi's servers to access the files of BTD6. Surviving bloons are sent back to the start. No exceptions. Found that code Cost: $7331 Description: Finds the damaged code beneath Bloontonium Lab. If you're playing Bloontonium Lab, the floor is now translucent. Okay, deleted Bloon 177 Cost: $61616 Description: Deletes the ENTITY. If you're playing the mission that involves the ENTITY, you win instantly. Gift from the Omnipotent Cost: $0 Description: NinjaKiwi grant you the fifth and ultimate upgrade path: Path ∞. Path ∞ Me's a Crowd Cost: $0 Description: Me's a Crowd Ability: Lets you add 4 more clones of any tower on the screen. Lasts for 120 seconds, and the clones can be sold for 1/4 the normal sell price. Man behind the Man Cost: $-1000 Description: The Upgradeatron removes a mask, revealing that it's a ZOMG with inversed colors. All bloons will target their attacks on this. Retains Me's a Crowd and can still attack. Act of Vengeance Cost: $4i Description: Act of Vengeance Ability: All towers deal 13.37x damage to MOAB-class bloons. Lasts forever and can stack. Retains Me's a Crowd. Oh, and subtracting an imaginary number from a regular value messes up the money bar; you now have infinite money while having none at the same time. Becoming the Mask Cost: $Doesn't matter anymore, fool. Description: Turns into OmniKiwi, the unstoppable force of bloon popping. Nothing at all can survive it, not even the most stubborn bloon. Retains Me's a Crowd and Act of Vengeance, but it pops everything that tried to enter the screen. What's the point anymore? Category:Towers Category:Joke Conceptions